Dear Brother
by FrostFoong
Summary: Yukiko's the next-to-be chief. Until one day a mirror was shipped to her house. Inside the mirror is a boy. Here's their story.


**Disclaimer:** **Vocaloid is not mine and never will be. I** **only own Yukiko and Yuko,the story and** **nothing else.**

"As a being who lives in another universe, I am requested to grant your wishes. May I ask, what is your wish?" The boy in the mirror asked.

He kinda looks like me though.

As a lonely girl who will one day become the chief of her village, I requested that he comes out of the mirror and be by my side.

"W-what?! I can't do that!"

"Then I'm sorry. Since you can't fulfill your promise, then I'm afraid you have no use to me."

"Wait!"

Hmm?

"I can grant it but under one condition."

"What's that then?"

"You'll have to send in a person as my replacement."

"That won't be a problem. I can simply pick one from my fanclub."

It's true that I have a fanclub. They fawn over everything I do and it's getting annoying. I'll try to seduce one of them to be his replacement. It's not like I cared for them anyways.

"Good luck! I'll be waiting for you."

"Goodbye for now!"

I went to the daily meeting spot of my fanclub. Due to the meeting being over, only one of them was left. I tried to seduce him with my womanly charms, but I failed miserably. So instead, I invite him to my home for some tea. He quickly agreed and I ran back home to tell the boy in the mirror.

"I'm back!"

"Oh, you're back. So, what happened?"

"I found him! Your replacement, that is. He'll be arriving at teatime."

"Oh, okay then."

"Also, may I know about your name, please. I don't think that I can simply not know your name if you are going to be living with me soon."

"I was never given a name. But since you look similar to me, I believe I should based mine of yours."

"I am Yukiko. Its meaning is 'Snow child.'"

"Wait, do you have a last name?"

"None was given."

"Oh, okay. So, I think of removing the 'ki'. Is calling myself 'Yuko' okay?"

"It's fine."

The doorbell rang.

It seems like he's here. I better go get him.

I excused myself from Yuko and went to invite him in.

"Hello, Miss Yukiko. May I come in?"

"Yukiko's just fine, um..."

"Gachapoid or Gacha for short. Most of my friends call me Gacha."

"Okay then, Gacha. Please, come in and have a seat."

I seated him then I went to boil some tea. The tea was quickly done and I poured equal amount to the two cups. I grab a packet of sleeping powder and poured it into Gachapoid's cup. I mixed it then added some ice.

Pity that I have to use Green Tea since I don't have any tea left in the house. For Green Tea is my favourite tea. I suddenly remembered that my parents will be delivering the next batch of tea next month.

I took the cups to dining room and place tthe one mixed with sleeping powder on top of Gachapoid's plate. I saw that some of the biscuits are gone. I believe he ate them. He took a sip of the tea and compliment it.

Wait it didn't work?

After two minutes, Gachapoid said that he was feeling sleepy.

I believe that it is working.

He was talking about how tasty the biscuits was until he fell on the table, asleep.

I took him to my room and placed him on my bed. I been trained by a professional Martial Arts trainer before so that's why I took and not I dragged.

Yuko told me that simply throwing him into the mirror will do, as he'll be there to catch him. Then after that I'll have to shatter the mirror so that Gachapoid will never escape and he'll be free.

I did as told. Then I was requested to pull Yuko out of the mirror. I pulled him out and was freaked out by the situation I was in.

Yuko wasn't wearing any clothes when he came out. I panicked and went to my closet to take some clothes for him to wear.

For some reason the only clothing I had left was a dress I wore for formal occasions. It is a blue dress decorated with laces and is knee-length long.

Yuko screamed at me saying how he is a boy and shouldn't be wearing dresses. I told him to shut up and wear it since I have no clothes left.

He still wouldn't wear it so I hahad to force him to. After that, I dragged him to the nearest clothing shop to buy some clothes.

I managed to buy him two red shirts and pants that look similar to my dress. With the cherry blossom tree branch and all.

Then I requested that the local seamstress to make "two jackets that is similar to mine but with short sleeves, slightly shorter and is for a boy"

The day went on and I like to joke about Yuko wearing a dress, since it looks so good on him. He always told me to "shut the hell up before I kill you".

The day turned to night and soon it time to go to sleep. I let him sleep in the guest room until I can afford another bed for him to sleep on. I went to sleep after, waiting for the next day to come.

 **A/N:**

 **So, this is my first fanfiction. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

 **Yukiko and Yuko are actually Utaus that I plan to make one day. But I can't afford a microphone and I'm trying to find one in my house, so for now they'll have to just be O.C.s. Also as a note, if I do release them one day, Yuko will probably not be on the image but only as a sound.**

 **I tried to make this about as best as I can do. So, sorry if it has a lot of grammar mistakes.**

 **I was writing this when I was suppose to be writing my other Vocaloid Fanfiction that'll probably be posted about a month later.**

 **Note:**

 **It's about a love-triangle which includes Oliver, Fukase and Len**

 **As a bonus for reading all of this I behold.**

 **The appearance of Yukiko and Yuko.**

 **Yukiko:**

 **She has shoulder-length brown hair. Her hair is straight and messy. Her initial clothing is a jacket which is buttoned to look like a diamond. The jacket is long-sleeved and light blue. The ends of her jacket is decorated with bluetooth speakers. Inside the jacket is a light red dress with a picture of a branch of a cherry blossom tree. She has a headset (Is this the right word?) that is connected to her necklace which also bears a bluetooth speaker. She wears boots that not surprisingly has speakers on the sides (Kinda like the Kagamine twins' boots (I like calling them twins))**

 **Yuko:**

 **He has short brown hair (Just imagine Oliver's hair but is brown and slightly shorter) His initial clothing is almost identical to Yukiko's. Except for the jacket and the red dress Yukiko wears. The jacket is slightly shorter and is short-sleeved. The red dress is gone and replaced with a red shirt and pants that has the same branch on them. The jacket's buttons are reversed. Instead of a diamond, it is now buttoned in the middle only.**

 **This whole chapter is in Yukiko's point of view. And for some reason I keep mistaking Yuko for Yukiko for some reason.**


End file.
